


Where did my daddy go?

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: Marvel Stuffz [5]
Category: Captains America: Winter Soldier
Genre: Crying, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, F/M, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Littles Are Known, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Pacifiers, Panic Attacks, baby!Bruce, daddy!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Bucky shakes his head no, to which she frowned and nodded slowly and sadly. Daddy would have scolded him for saying no.





	1. Where is daddy?

 

Bucky woke up in a quite comfy bed and feeling very little. Where was he? Where was daddy? The room looked like a children’s hospital room, animals painted onto the walls and toy boxes everywhere. He was plugged into a Iv and had a clip on his finger. He wasn’t wearing the soldiers outfit either, he was wearing some itchy hospital pants and a shirt that had some words on it, but Bucky couldn’t read when he was little, only being in the headspace of 3 he could only read and write his and daddy’s name. 

Bucky pulled the Iv out and Unclipped the clip on his real finger and pulled the covers away from him and kicked them, making them fall onto the ground. He needed to find daddy. 

Bucky was about to get up before someone opened the door, a dark skinned lady that had a warm smile on and was wearing a blue nurses outfit. Who was she? 

“Hello there James, did you have a nice sleep?” The lady said and walked into the room and towards Bucky. Bucky backed away to the edge of the bed and grabbed the pillow, hugging it close to protect himself from the lady. 

The lady only smiled reassuringly and put down some clothes and a pacifier on the end of the bed. 

“Do you think maybe I could change you really quick?” She said with the same soft tone. No! No Shen couldn’t because she wasn’t daddy and only daddy could change him! 

Bucy shook his head no, to which she frowned and nodded slowly and sadly. Daddy would have scolded him for saying no. 

“Will you take the pacifier though? I don’t want you to chew your lip off” Bucky realised he was chewing his lip and quickly stopped, now insecure about it. He did it when he was stressed and didn’t have a paci. 

Bucky put out his metal arm for her to place the pacifier in his hand, to which she did slowly and warily. As soon as it was in Buckys hand he shoved it in his mouth and started to suck on it, making noises as he did. The paci wasn’t as good as the ones daddy would keep in his pocket but it was better that drawing blood on his lip from the biting. 

“The clothes are their for you to get changed in, Alright?” It was a rhetorical question but Bucky thought that no. It wasn’t alright. Daddy said that he shouldn’t change himself while he was little because he would start to scratch his chest and belly and he would bleed and that would be bad and it’s would hurt and Daddy would be disappointed. 

The lady left after that and Bucky quickly grabbed the clothing, got down from the surprisingly high bed and stormed out of the room on a mission to find daddy. 

* 

Tony was just about to go check up on the soldier when he saw Bucky storming down the hallway, tears streaming down his face and a look of panic plastered there to. 

_There you are_ Tony thought at He turned and followed Bucky. 

Once Tony was close enough he tapped Bucky on the shoulder, to which he screamed, dropping the clothes and the pacifier that was in his mouth onto the floor. 

“Whoa whoa Barnes, it’s okay. It’s me Tony, remember?” Tony put his hands out in surrender and slowly picked up the clothes. He went to pick up the pacifier but Bucky snatched it out of his hand and shoved it in his mouth. 

“Alright then.” Tony said, standing back up and looking at Bucky. There was blood dripping down from his hand from wear he probably pulled out an Iv and he looked rather... young. Steve had told them about Bucky and Steves little think they did back in the day but thought Bucky wouldn’t have remembered it, so he didn’t really fill them in with a lot. All Tony remembered was that he sucked on a pacifier and that was it. But seeing Bucky so scared and little was shocking to probably everyone he bumped into. 

“So uh Barnes, I’m gonna take you to my floor with me okay? Then we can talk about things okay?” Tony said, to which Bucky didn’t move. He just blinked at Tony and he sighed. “Okay then” He took Buckys hand and took him to the elevator. Bucky trailed behind him a bit, not wanting to stand right next to the man he just met.

Steve and Told Bucky about stranger danger but he remembered a guy who looked like Tony. He remembered he was famous or something and had a lot of money and made things. Howard? Was that his name? Maybe Howard was Tony’s Daddy, but not like his Daddy and Bucky, like actually, not that Bucky and Daddy weren’t actually a family, they were! With Peggy as well. Was Mommy here? Bucky hoped so. The last time he saw mommy was before the whole war thing, and the last time he saw Steve was the train incident... but we don’t talk about that. 

“Okay Barnes, we are here.” Tony said, walking into the room and to the living room. “We can watch tv here if you want to” Tony said, smiling. What was going on? Why was he being so nice? Where was daddy?! 

Buckys mind was plaguing with thought so much that his knees just went and he fell to the floor, sobbing. 

 

 


	2. Are you hiding Daddy?

 

It was a mess. Bucky was on the floor crying his eyes out and scratching his chest, Tony didn’t know what to do and was trying to comfort him. It was hectic. 

“Bucky it’s okay, shhh, I’m here it Alright.” 

“Want daddy! Want mommy!” He screamed, from the pain and the fear. He wanted daddy and mommy. He wanted daddy to hug him and mommy to play with his hair, both of them knowing what was happening to him. 

“I know baby I know. We are looking for him I promise” Tony didn’t mention the mommy bit as they figured that she was either probably already dead or in a hospital somewhere in brooklyn or  here. 

Bucky just shook his head no and continued to cry. Tony then quickly scooped him up and started to rock him. 

_Oh_

that was somewhat soothing. 

Tony saw how it affected Bucky and continued for rock him. Buckys tears slowed down but still came every 5 minuets or something. Bucky relaxed and sniffled, hiding his head in the crook of Tony’s neck. 

“I’m sorry” he mumbled around his pacifier which gave him a lisp. 

“No need to be sorry, Bucky. I bet your confused where you are and scared who everyone else it right?” To which Bucky nodded. “But that’s okay because we are going to help you, understand?” Again, Bucky nodded. Tony then kissed the crown of Buckys head “Good boy, now let’s watch some cartoon and snuggle, okay?” Another rhetorical question. Bucky started to not like them anymore. What if he wanted to say no? Could he still do that? Was that alowed. Would daddy be mad if he answered, depends what Bucky wanted to say really, so maybe? Bucky didn’t know anymore! 

They sat down, Bucky on Tony’s lap snuggly and Tony turning on the tv and putting on phineas and Pherb. Bucky didn’t like this show. The green thing scared him. He had his reasons to, and they weren’t good ones. 

Bucky reached for the tv controller and whined a bit as he saw it walking and making weird noises. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Tony said as he passed the remote to Bucky, who snatched it (another thing Daddy would not allow) and press the buttons, not knowing what the meant. Bucky instantly regret it as it changed to a war movie, gun shots and bomb explosions reminding him of the winter soldier. 

Bucky screamed and threw the controller at the tv, scrambled off of Tonys lap and into the corner of the sofa, hugging his knees and plugging his ears, shaking his head quickly, making himself dizzy. 

“Oh whoa Bucky, it’s okay. Look it’s off now.” Tony put a hand on his knee slowly. Bucky felt it and it reminded him so much of his daddy but then realised it was only Tony, making him sadder. 

Bucky lunges forward and into Tony’s side, wrapping his arms around his waist in a death grip. Not letting go anytime soon. His eyes were no longer closed but were staring up at Tony. 

“Baby, why didn’t you just ask for me to change the channel?” Because that would have lead to explaining how why he couldn’t watch that show and he didn’t want to explain anything. 

Bucky only shrugged though. Not talking about it now. 

“Alright then, if you don’t want to talk about it then that’s okay. What do you want to watch Buck?” Tony soothingly played with his hair. 

“Nemo” Bucky loved the ocean and the fish, big or little, he enjoyed how peaceful the ocean looked and how cool fishes were. So when Bucky, Daddy and Mommy went to see it, it was amazing! 

“Anything you want Baby” Tony kissed the crown of his head again “Jarvis, put on nemo will you?” To which the Ai said softly “Yes sir” it startled Bucky a bit but he relaxed incense he realised their was no one else in the room. 

Half way through the movie, Bucky started to grow sleepy and just as he was about to nod off he heard “Ni night baby, Love you so much” and just like that, Bucky was in dream land.

Well more like Nightmare land as Daddy used to call it.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Daddy It’s Not Funny Now!

 

 

_Bucky was in a dark room. Where, he did not know. But he felt like someone was watching him. It may have been pitch black but Bucky started to run. He ran as fast as he could, the dark mist following him._

_Bucky turned around, still running as fast as he could. The mist caught up to him and it created a dark misty arm, grabbing and pulling his leg, making him fall over and hit his face into the floor._

_Bucky lifted his head and now he was, somehow, in a hospital hallway. The same hall way that Tony found him in. But then, when Bucky stood up and looked behind him, it wasn’t Tony. It was the bad people. The bad people that him and daddy were fighting. They had guns, knifes and syringes._

_Bucky stood up and ran, ran down the never ending hallway. He ran as fast as he could, the people following him just as fast. He wanted daddy. He wanted mummy. He even wanted Tony. He wanted to be back home._

_Suddenly, Bucky ran into a bright piercing light. He covered his eyes as he ran towards it, unable to stop his legs._

_Now, He was at a winter wonderland, skiing on the ice. Bucky relaxed and let himself slide across the ice, looking at all the woods and animals._

_There was a bunny family a bird family, a baby and mummy dear and- Daddy! Daddy was at the end of the ice! His arms were wide open, waiting for Bucky to run into them and hug him!_

_”Daddy!” Bucky squealed, he had forgotten about the bad people chasing him, and the dark scary mist. He ran towards daddy, arms out wide and ready for a hug._

_Then he fell._

_The ice broke._

_Bucky fell._

_He tried to breath._

_But he was so cold._

_He slowly gave up._

_He went limp._

_He felt like nothing._

_He was nothing._

_Nothing._

_Nothing.._

_Nothing..._

_nothing._

“Daddy!” Bucky shot up, breathing heavily. He was in a crib. A nice and comfortable crib. Not the ice lakes water. He was safe. 

Tony burst into the room “Oh baby boy” He coo’d and went over to the crib, pulling down the cribs bars and hugging Bucky. It wasn’t like Daddy but it was Tony and Tony had his own way of doing things. Bucky just had to get used to it. But he didn’t want to. He wanted daddy. And mummy. 

“Ba’ dweam ‘ony” He sniffled, balling Tony’s shirt, hugging him tightly. 

 _“_ Its okay baby, Tony is here to protect you” Tony didn’t want to ask Bucky about the dream, knowing how it wouldn’t help.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Daddy come out!

 

 

Bucky ended up sleeping in Tony’s bed next to said scientist. Well, ‘sleeping’ isn’t the correct word. Bucky couldn’t fall back asleep for the memories of the dream stuck in his mind and plagued him. He was curled up into Tony’s side, who was snoring slightly, arm around the baby. Bucky sniffled and silently cried. He wanted Daddy. Wanted Mommy. Wanted to be with them. At home. This wasn’t his home. He didn’t belong here. Bucky pushes away from Tony’s side, slowling pulling himself out of his headspace. 

Oncs Bucky was out, he wiped the tears and sat up, looking at the digital clock on the side table. 3:32. Not late. Early. When did Bucky even fall asleep in the first place? Bucky got out of bed and kept the comfy pjs on. What? They were comfy and in no way was he going to wear Tony’s! 

Bucky went out of the to big of a bedroom and into the even bigger living room on the floor. He sat down on the sofa and stared at the giant turned off tv. He thought about what happened yesterday.

Bucky woke up little 

Ran off 

Tony found him 

Got taken back to his floor 

That’s when everything went a bit blurry 

Then they watched cartoons 

Then the nightmare 

Now here. 

Bucky sighed and rubbed his eyes. Yesterday was a long fucking day and he already wanted to get this how thing over and done with. HE wondered where Steve was. Where Peggy was. Wondered if they remembered him at all. Heck, even loved him any more.He whined slightly at that. He didn't want to be alone. Sure, little Bucky had Tony but who the fuck would have big Bucky? Most importantly, why? Before Steve and Peggy, he had another daddy, and he only liked him when he was little. If he wasn't llittle That was another story. 

"You okay?" Tony said sleepily from the doorway, having felt Bucky move out of the bed. 

Bucky nodded slightly, whipping at his wet eyes and sniffling. Soon enough Tony was sitting next to Bucky, patting his back. "Let it out, Buck" and that was Buckys breaking point,


	5. Daddy I Miss You!

 

 

They stayed like that the rest of the morning, Bucky sobbing as he almost slipped and Tony comforting until he passed out again. Tony sighed and laid Bucky down next to him on the sofa softly, to which he whined but Tony quietly shushed him back to sleep. 

Once that was done, Tony got up slowly and went into the kitchen to grab the StarkPad he was using before he went to go look for Bucky. 

Tony scrolled through the many unimportant messages, only to find Nick Fury had messaged him. 

_We found him. Captain America, that is._

Tony smiled brightly at that, then looking at the boy still asleep on the sofa. Tony was happy for them both. Steve would have his baby and Bucky would have his Daddy.

* 

The next morning, Bucky woke up to the smell of pancakes. He was in-fact quite little and couldn’t walk properly, so he went with crawling across the floor towards the kitchens closed-too door. 

He pushed it open with his right arm and looked at Tony, who was making the source of the pancake smell. 

Tony looked at him and smiled “Hey there, kiddo. Hope you like pancakes” He said as he went to pick Bucky up. Bucky didn’t fight but wanted daddy to be with him and be the one who was picking him up. Tony was nice but he wasn’t daddy and he could only trust daddy because daddy was the best. 

Bucky shrugged in response to Tony as he was put onto the brunettes hip. Tony bounced him and placed him onto the stool at the bar table, then going around it to continue cooking. 

After Tony had finished the pancakes, he served them onto plates and passed Buckys to him. When Bucky saw his, he looked up at Tony with pleading eyes, to which Tony understood the meaning of straight away and picked up the baby’s fork, scooped some up, then fed the baby peacefully. 

They ate in comfortable silence after that until

”Bucky, I need to tell you something.” 

 

 

 


	6. Daddy..?

 

 

“Buckababy, Your Daddy has been found and is safe” Tony said in a quiet and soft tone of voice, scared how the baby would react. 

“Daddy..?” He asked, voice small and tired. Bucky really did have to go through some shit. 

“Yep baby, he’s safe and alive” Tony kissed his head and watched his reaction to the words again. 

Bucky giggled ever so quietly as he started to bounce on the stool “daddy!” He grinned and looked at Tony, taking a bite of his food. Tony just nodded and took a bite of his own 

“That’s right, buckababy. Stev- Daddy’s back” He smiled as the baby squealed and continued to bounce. This was the happiest Tony had seen him and Tony just melted. You wouldn’t think that Tony Stark would melt at the pure look of joy on his parents murderers face, would you? 

“Wanna go see him!!” Bucky yelled happily. If this was the real baby Bucky Barnes, Tony would love it forever. 

“I’ll ask Fury now” Tony grinned and finished his food, then opening his StarkPhone to message Fury. 

He got a respond quickly, saying 

_Not so soon, He’s still a bit.. cold from the ice_

 

Which made sense because Bucky took 3 weeks for SHEILD to ‘form his brain back into shape’ after what the fuckers hydra did.

Tony smiled at the boy and ran his hands through his hair “Fury said not so soon, kiddo. But maybe tomorrow we could go? For now you got one last day with uncle Tony!” Tony tried to hide the sadness in his voice. He wanted a Little now. Maybe Bruce.. was Bruce classified? 

“Oh.. okay.” Bucky said and looked down, then he perked back up again “Can we watch Fishies, Unca Tony?” And Tony melted at the nickname. 

“Sure buddy, after you finish” 

* 

That’s how Bucky and Tony ended up watching finding Nemo together.. well it was more Bucky watching. 

Tony was questioning if Bruce had been tested and clarified. 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Daddy, wait a moment!

 

 

The rest of the the day went smoothly. Jarvis has learnt not to put  _that_ show on ever again when Bucky was anywhere on the floor, Tony got to do some work while Bucky watched tv, everything was going great! 

Until Buckys 3 cartons of apple juice kicked in. 

“Uh ohh..” Bucky said quietly and looked down at his crotch, hand coming to squeeze the diaper he had on. “Unca Tony?” The boy looked up at Tony from his space on the ground. 

“Oh no Buckababy, don’t worry. Unle Tony’s gonna fix you alll up!” He smiled picked him up, taking him into the nursery and placing him onto the changing table. Tony had made sure that whatever  floor in the tower had a changing table or changing mat that could be easily accessed if needed. 

Tony began to change him and Tony got that feeling again. The feeling of want. No, not want to have a diaper on and use it (Sounded like hell to Tony himself but wouldn’t ever judge a little. He knew that shit would mess them up) he wanted a Bucky. No.. he wanted a little. His own little that would call him daddy. Bucky was tremendously adorable and cute but Bucky needed Steve and Steve (In a way all caregivers need) needed Bucky. 

So that’s why Tony asked 

“Buckababy, do you think I’d be a good caregiver?” Bucky, who dempended on people themselves, was perfect for this question. And getting feedback from a little there-self was even better. 

Bucky nodded and smiled “Yuh huh! Good caregiver, unca Tony!” Bucky giggled and Tony grinned widely. 

“Good to know, Thanks Buck” He smiled and kissed Bucky on the nose “That means a lot” 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

 

 

Sooooo I made a tumblr 

@/myworldofgayfanfiction 

so u can prompt me and shit for fanfics there 

also a face reveal so :) 

 


	9. Daddy! I found you!

 

 

The next morning, Tony and Bucky went to go see Steve. Apparently the blind still hadn’t woken up but was alive which really all that mattered. But Tony could tell the boy was still upset his daddy wasn’t looking after him but was trying to hide it, which Tony didn’t like because in no world should a  _little_ hide their feelings. 

Tony and Bucky got to the SHIELD medical centre and were now waiting for the all clear from the doctor to go into Steve’s room. Bucky kicked his legs as he sat down on the chair, looking around at the people that rushed past. Bucky sometimes even waved a few people that looked friendly. 

“You okay, Buck?” Tony smiled and pat his leg, to which Bucky looked at the other and smiled slightly back. 

“Bit nervous..” And Tony didn’t know whether to cry or hug him because 2 days ago Bucky wouldn’t even tell him what he wanted to do, let alone open up to him. Yeah, Tony was a good caregiver. But Bruce..-

“That’s alright, love. Just try to breath okay?” Tony reassured the boy who smiled brightly and nodded back to him as he looked back at his kicking legs. 

“James Barnes?” The doctors (Not the lady from last time, this girl had ginger hair and a pale complexion with freckles dotted around his nose and cheeks) soft voice came from the doorway, now opened. 

“Yep, that’s him” Tony smiled and helped Bucky up, holding his hand as they entered the room. Bucky gasped 

Laying on the bed, was daddy. He was wearing the suit he always wore when fighting bad guys! If Bucky was little when he had to go fight, Bucky would stay with mommy! And him and mommy always used to play together and draw and build blocks and just do loads of awesome stuff! 

Bucky smiles and giggled, letting go of Tony’s hand and standing next to Steve and looking at his face. Bucky imagined he was just sleeping! 

_“Shh don’t wake him, Jamesy!” Mommy smiled and snickered as they towered over Steve’s sleeping body._

_“You don’t wake him mommy” Bucky teased back and poked her on the cheek._

_Mommy gasped fakely and poked him back but on the tummy, making him giggle and flop back onto the bed, daddy’s legs in between Mommy and Bucky from under the covers._

_“Mommy nooo! No ticka monsta!” Bucky giggled and Mommy laughed. Suddenly, Steve’s legs started to move from under the covers_

_“Who on Earth is making so many cute giggles?” Daddy’s sleepy voice was heard from the top end of the bed._

_Mommy motioned to Bucky to keep silent as them slipped off the bed silently, hiding under it._

_”Hmm, were is Peggy and Bucky?” Daddy grinned as he heard Buckys giggling from under the bed. Daddy got out of the bed and started to look around the room, not knowing at allllll where they were! Mommy and Bucky were good hiders anyway!_

_“I got you!!” Suddenly, Bucky was pulled out from under the bed and onto daddy’s hip, were daddy tickled his tummy!_

_Mommy then got out of the amazing hiding spot (Daddy was just good at finding, Bucky and mommy were still good hiders.) and tickled Bucky too! He was being attacked!!_

_“Noooo Daddy! Mommy!!” Bucky giggled out as Mommy tickled his feet while daddy worked on his stomach._

_The rest of that day was cuddles and tickles._

_Before Daddy had to go away again to fight a red faced guy_

_Before Mommy got ill again and had to go to the hospital_

_Before the bad men got Bucky and took his arm away._

_Before everything got taken away from Bucky._

 

 


	10. Daddy, wakes up

 

 

The rest of the day, Bucky stayed with the unconscious Steve, telling story’s about the shows he has been watching and the food Tony cooks and how he thinks Tony could be a caregiver and how much he misses his and how much he misses mommy and asking if he could see mommy soon after he woke up 

It was around 12 o clock when Bucky passed out (Tony had fallen asleep at 10, outside in the waiting room) 

It was also around 12 O clock that Steve woke up. 

Steve grunted and felt something curled up in his lap. He looked down and saw the tuff of hair that he loved and smiled softly, pulling the blankets that were on top of him, onto both of them. 

Steve started to tear up and the so very familiar feeling of his baby in his lap. And although Peggy wasn’t there Steve knew that this is home now. 

 

 

 

 


	11. Daddy! Your awake!

 

 

When Bucky woke up, he felt someone playing with his hair. He smiled contently and sat up a bit. Maybe it was Uncle Tony? 

Wait. Bucky knew that hand. 

“Daddy!” Bucky looked behind him and smiled at daddy. Daddy was awake! And he was okay! Like Uncle Tony said he would be! 

Bucky hugged Steve tightly, Steve hugging back just as tight as tears formed in his eyes 

“Hiya, Roo!” Steve grinned and chuckled happily. He had his baby back at last. 

“I missed you daddy!” Bucky whispered happily. Daddy was back! 

“I missed you too baby!” Steve kissed him on the temple. He really did miss his baby. 

 


	12. Daddy, thats uncle Tony!

 

 

After Steve had done some checks with the doctors, he was free to leave with his baby boy. Right now, Steve and Bucky were in the back of a cab, Bucky rambling on about his uncle Tonys greatness. 

“I think he’d be a good caregiver, daddy!” Bucky grinned and bounced a bit on his padded bum. Steve smiled and shook his head fondly 

“Oh really baby? Well if you think so, I think so too!” Steve grinned back. He was telling the truth, Tony would be a good caregiver.. to Bruce and Bruce only if Steve was being honest. He wouldn’t fit with another little other than Bruce-.. who hadn’t said about his classification. Every time he mentioned Bucky when he was little (Before the whole Ultron thing really happened) Bruce would awkwardly cough and do that thing we’re one moment he is next to you am for the next His is running down the hallway. It confused Steve but he didn’t want to be a rude and ask him, scared he might hit a nerve on Bruce. Steve wasn’t scared of the Hulk, he was scared of hurting Bruce’s feelings towards the blonde. So Steve kept shut and just acted as if he didn’t see Bruce’s little runaways. 

“Yuhm!” Bucky nodded as he pulled Steve away from his thoughts. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Daddy, thats uncle Tony!

 

 

After Steve had done some checks with the doctors, he was free to leave with his baby boy. Right now, Steve and Bucky were in the back of a cab, Bucky rambling on about his uncle Tonys greatness. 

“I think he’d be a good caregiver, daddy!” Bucky grinned and bounced a bit on his padded bum. Steve smiled and shook his head fondly 

“Oh really baby? Well if you think so, I think so too!” Steve grinned back. He was telling the truth, Tony would be a good caregiver.. to Bruce and Bruce only if Steve was being honest. He wouldn’t fit with another little other than Bruce-.. who hadn’t said about his classification. Every time he mentioned Bucky when he was little (Before the whole Ultron thing really happened) Bruce would awkwardly cough and do that thing we’re one moment he is next to you am for the next His is running down the hallway. It confused Steve but he didn’t want to be a rude and ask him, scared he might hit a nerve on Bruce. Steve wasn’t scared of the Hulk, he was scared of hurting Bruce’s feelings towards the blonde. So Steve kept shut and just acted as if he didn’t see Bruce’s little runaways. 

“Yuhm!” Bucky nodded as he pulled Steve away from his thoughts. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Tony, your being stupid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, quick heads up! I’m gonna change prospectives in this story, so sometimes we will follow Bucky and Steve and then sometimes we will follow Tony and Bruce (Who May become daddy and baby.. who knows ;3 {Not me, I don’t really have a plan for this xD }) 
> 
> So when it’s a story about Bruce the chapter will start with “Tony,___” (Maybe “Dada,___ ????”) and Buckys will start with “Daddy,___” 
> 
> Also, there is a question at the end of this chapter in the notes so plz go check that :3

 

 

“So Bruce, you haven’t answered the question” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, covering the blue glow of the arc reacted, as he stood almost in the doorway to the lab the two genius’ shared in the tower. In some ways, Tony looked like a mom that was scolding their 13 old son about doing the dishes or some crap. 

“That’s because you’ve asked me so many times through texted that it’s annoyed me, Tony.” Bruce resorted back, going through some lab stuff and neating out his desk, doing anything to not face Tony and his annoying questions. No, Bruce wasn’t a little. He was sure of it and wasn’t going to back down, nor take that bliming test you were supposed to take at the age of 16.  _Supposed._ Dad wouldn’t allow a little in the house so forbin him from going to school that day. Which, I might add, was the last day of school so he never saw the.. people at school ever again thanks to his pathetic excuse of a father. Was that a good thing, you may ask, well yes but that doesn’t give _him_  any excuse for forcing him to call in sick. 

“Yeah, and I keep asking because you won’t tell the truth!” Tony stepped into the lab even more now, hands now flailing around extravagantly as he emphasised his point. Tony went closer to Bruce and pulled him around, not harshly (God if just so much as  _scratched_ Bruce he’d go back to ‘old habits’) but enough so that he still spun around and almost lost balance. 

“Tony!” Bruce pulled his arm free from Tony’s grasp quickly, as if he just snatched his own limb away from another persons hold. “Would you just let it go? I’m not a little, I know it!” 

“Okay, Prove it!” Tony flailed again. 

“Wha-..” Bruce wasn’t interrupted, he stopped himself mid-word, as if he couldn’t form words he was so shocked 

“Show me your not a little.” Tony put his foot down in the matter. He knew exactly what to do now. 

“Tony how-“ Bruce gasped “Tony no!”

”Oh yes Bruce. Your taking that test.” 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO here is the question: 
> 
>  
> 
> Should Peggy become Mommy again? Is yes, how


	15. Tony, I hate you.

 

 

Bruce sat in the waiting room, Tony next to him. The room was empty expect for them and Tony was glad. He felt it might’ve been a tad bit more awkward if Bruce was around people, the man wasn’t always up for social interaction with others he didn’t know very well. Although, Tony was trying to start small talk with Bruce, but he couldn’t get the other mans attention or a response. It wasn’t that Bruce didn’t trust Tony, No the curly haired man trusted Tony quite a lot, it was just that he was mad, but Tony didn’t fear of a Hulk out, Hulk probably didn’t even know what the hell was going on and why Bruce was angry in the first place. 

Tony sighed for about the 20th time now “Come on, Bruce. You can’t blame me here. Your the one who hasn’t took the test, meaning that it’s my job to make sure you have taken it” Tony said, in a stern voice. 

Bruce just hummed I’m reply. 

Fine, If Bruce was going to be like that, he can. 

Tony slumped back in his chair, looking at the little toys in the corner. Then, an idea came to mind. 

“Hey Bruce, want to play with those?” He pointed at the toys and Bruce’s eyes lifted from his lap and towards them. Bruce stared at them for a second before turning his head away “No? Come on, look bud!” Tony got off the chair and picked a toy truck up. When he returned he placed it on Bruce’s lap “Its a truck, Brucie!” 

Bruce looked at it before pushing it alway. Tony frowned but kept going “I know, it’s crap. I could’ve made it ten times better” That brought a small smile on Bruce’s face “Oh yes, I would’ve added lasers and guns an-“ 

“Made it red and yellow?” Bruce interrupted Tony, turning his head to the brunette. He was smiling now.

Tony smiled brightly at that “Of course, Brucie! Red and Yellow are the best colours” Bruce giggled ever so quietly at that but Tony still heard it. 

Mission ‘Make my soon to be baby happy’ Successful

It was then, that the door opened and out came a nurse, she had pale skin and ginger hair tied up into to space buns, she had freckles dotted around her cheeks, nose and forehead, she had a soft smile and was holding a clip board faces towards her chest. 

“Bruce Banner?” She asked, her voice as soft as her smile. Tony nodded and put the truck away (Much to Bruce’s displease) and they both went through. 

“Hello, Bruce. Im doctor Lucy, How have you been this week?” She asked as he sat on the Doctor bed that looked like the chair you sit on at the dentist. Tony sat on the chair but moved closer towards him, just in case. 

Bruce only shrugged and kept his eyes away from her. She nodded and wrote something down. 

“Oh, not good I supposed? Could you tell me about it?” She asked again softly. Everything about her was nice. 

But Bruce didn’t reply verbally, he just shook his head. Tony wondered if he was actually listening. 

She wrote something else down, then putting the clipboard down. “Okay that’s fine Bruce. Now this may sound a bit awkward and weird but I have to do it, okay? So I’m going to need you to strip down to your underwear, okay?” That’s when Bruce looked up at her, all flushed with embarrassment. He turned to Tony he put his hand onto his shoulder 

“It’s okay, Bud. Doctor Lucy is someone we can trust. She isn’t going to hurt you, okay? Now do you need help getting changed?” Tony asked in the same soft tone of voice that Lucy was using. Bruce nodded slowly at Tony’s question. 

Tony smiled and patted him on the back, then started to take off Bruce’s shirt and jeans. Tony folded them up and placed them on his own lap as he sat back down. 

“Okay that’s great Bruce, now I need to examine you okay?” At this, Bruce gripped Tony’s hand. Tony gripped right back. 

Lucy made it quick, she would check a limb for any sight of body hair (Littles tended to not grow it. Bruce had literally none. Not even on his arms) and then right her findings down. 

“Okay Bruce, you did perfectly. Now we get to play a fun little game that I call questions. I’m going to ask you a question and then you are going to answer it truthfully, okay?” Tony thought that was a good idea. By making it into a game, the person isn’t as scared to answer, Also it could help with the ageing as a child wouldn’t get fooled but to but a toddler would probably understand but not say anything but a baby wouldn’t understand and think that they were just trying to ask them some questions. 

Bruce didn’t look like he understood what she meant. A baby’s reaction. Perfect. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Bruce Banner” 

“What’s your age?” 

“27” 

“Who is Tony Stark?” 

“Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist-“ 

“Well he’s not wrong” 

“No, Bruce. Who is he to you?” 

“Da- just Tony” 

“Truthful, Bruce” 

“...Dada” 

“Okay. Bottle or sippy cup” 

“Bottle” Sippy cups looked weird to Bruce. 

“Brouncer or stroller?” 

“Can I choose both?” 

“Of course. Thumb or pacifier?” 

“Pacifier, ‘cuz thumb is bad for your teeth” 

“That’s right, and last one, Pull up or diaper?” 

Bruce said something quietly to Lucy, making it so Tony didn’t hear. 

He has a feeling he knew the answer already, though. 

“Okay, thank you both. I’m going to go and out these through the tables and see were you fall” Lucy smiled at them both and then left. 

As soon as she was gone, Bruce put his arms up for Tony, silently asking for a hug. 

“Ohh baby” He hugged Bruce tightly “you did so well!” He kissed Bruce on the cheek, making him giggle softly. Tony was now in love. 

“Okay Bruce, looks like your a little. Your age rage varies from 9 months to 2 years” Lucy came in and smiled brightly. Bruce just looked at her, mouth wide open. 

“What..? No! It must be a mistake! I’m not little, I can’t be!” Bruce said, not believing it. Of course he wouldn’t, he had it drilled into his head by his biological father that being little was bad. Tony would’ve rained havoc on that mans life if he was still around. 

“I’m sorry Bruce, but the test never lies” Lucy said, not shocked at all at his behaviour. Tony wondered if Lucy had had people worst than Bruce. She probably had, a lot of people do fight their biology. 

“No! Tony- Tony tell her she is lying!” He turned to Tony, who gave him a sympathetic look and shook his head. 

“She’s telling the truth, bud” He hugged him tightly to his side as soon as Bruce started crying. 

* 

After the test was done, Bruce and Tony were going back home in the car. Tony was driving, Obviously as Bruce sat next to him in the front. 

“Do you want to go get some food, we could get McDonald’s” Tony asked. It was like a repeat of this morning, Bruce not talking and Tony trying to make him smile.  

Mission ‘Make my new baby happy again’ Is being repeated. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Daddy, there’s a new baby!

 

 

 

When Bucky told Steve about Tony being a caregiver (Especially Bruce’s) and then heard about Tony taking Bruce to  _get tested_ He knew he’d be an ‘Uncle’. So that was why when Bucky woke up, had his breakfast and did all of that stuff, the two went out shopping for Bruce. Steve didn’t know the age range of which Bruce would he yet but he had a feeling it would be around Buckys age. 

Bucky was normally 1 or 2, it depended on the situation mostly, and he used a crib so Steve thought that Bruce would definitely need one too. Bruce was a lot smaller then Bucky, and Steve knew Tony wouldn’t want Bruce in a toddler bed even if he was around the age of 3 or 4 as Bruce could easily fall out of bed and hurt himself and nobody wanted their little to be hurt. If you did, you were a psychopathic maniac. 

So that was how Steve ended up in a Littles Store, looking at a bunch of cribs in different sizes. 

“Buckaroo, what do you think- Bucky?!” Steve turned around to ask Bucky a question but the Little wasn’t there. Steve looked around frantically before seeing the boy playing with a toy down the isle. Steve sighed and chuckled.  _Won’t be asking him anytime soon, then_ Steve thought to himself as he picked up one of the middle sized cribs and placed it into the cart. 

Next up, Toys. 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Daddy, Baby’s home! Dada, I’m scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry almost Christmas!

 

 

Tony and Bruces drive to McDonald’s was filled with awkward silence. Bruce was fidgeting around in his seat as Tony kept his eyes on the road but tried to think about how to make the baby next to him happy. Last time he did it, they were in the waiting room, but this time Tony didn’t have any toys to entertain him with. 

He did however have Jarvis. 

“Bruce, do you want to talk with Jarvis?” Tony said, not looking away from the road. He wasn’t repeating what had happened with his parents. No, especially not with Bruce, his  _baby_ , sitting next to him. 

“Uhm okay” He nodded slightly and said with a small voice. He looked up slightly at the roof of the car and waved with his fingers “Hello, Jarvis” 

Suddenly, a colourful screen that had bubbles of all colours floating around the screen, popped up infront of Bruce. He gasped quickly and quietly, looking at the bubbles and lifting a finger up at them. 

“Hello, Young Mr Banner, How are you today?” If anything, the AI voice sounded happy.. and soft. 

Tony really was a genius. 

* 

“Bucky! Come on, Roo, you gotta co-opperate with me!” Steve laughed out as he watched Bucky, only in his now clean diaper, dance around on the bed, babbling out a song that probably wasn’t even a thing. Steve was trying to put on the dungarees he had for his baby but it seemed that he didn’t want to do that right now. 

“Lalalala!” Bucky sang, jumping on the bed and dancing. He was a brat sometimes, but he was adorable so he got away with it. 

Steve laughed and shook his head, laying the clothes on the bed and grabbing Bucky by the ankle, pulling him down mid jump. He landed on his belly and Bucky laughed and snorted, trying to climb away from his daddy. But, Steve wasn’t having it so he twisted his baby around, blew in air and then did a big raspberry on Bucky bare stomach, making Bucky scream and laugh. 

“DADDY!” He laughed out. Steve lifted his head and snickered at him. 

“Are you gonna behave?” He yelled happily. 

“Yes Daddy!” Bucky said, still giggling 

“Alright. Now stay still” He gently got his baby changed into his clothes and then let him be free “Be careful, don’t break anything” He warned the little, who nodded and got up and ran out of his bedroom to the play room, but not before Steve playfully hit him over his padded bum, which made him laugh and squeal. 

Steve really was a genius. 

* 

Back in the car, Bruce was tapping on the bubbles on the screen, which popped and made him giggle in joy. He also was answering Jarvis’ questions a lot more openly than just a one word answer. 

“What’s your favourite food, Young Mr Banner?” Jarvis asked as Tony got up to the drive-thru and stopped the car to wait in the line. He was going to mentally writing down all of Bruce’s answers, but he had Jarvis to do that for him so he just said to himself ‘Nah’ and continued to listen. 

“I like um.. pancakes and milk!” He said happily and nodded. Bruce looked at Tony and smiled, to which made Tony melt inside and smile back at him just as happy. 

“I think those are lovely food choices Young Mr Banner” Jarvis said, as if he really did agree with him even though Jarvis could.. like eat or drink or anything, but Bruce didn’t need to know that. 

“Could you make him call me Bruce, please dada?” 

And just like that, Tony Stark cried in joy. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
